


出色

by Mereeeee



Category: Personification/拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	出色

是谁站在雾沉沉、阴暗的海对面，长声回应你的爱？

是我啊，他悄声说着，喷出的气息扎在北大的后颈，竟教人直想舒服地打个颤，好让四肢百骸全融进他的体温里。清华搂着北大，一时间不再动作，只将鼻尖压在北大肩头，呼吸粘腻。  
眷恋不是一时间就能说得顶透彻，但沉默又是舒发心绪的好时机。本以为分隔后重见，话匣子就再也关不紧，可真见着了人却谁也不说话，只眼神交汇又分离，直直落入对方心尖儿，暖得人发软，又缱绻得适缓。

暧昧是无声的药剂，当肢体相搭便一发不可收拾，他们相拥，相吻，相缠绵，由顶自踵。热是烟火的绚烂，又是干柴迸出的火花，两具酮体相抵，清华的手如拨弦，四下触碰像指尖激起涟漪，又是水滴落玉盘的声响。北大仍在吻着，双手交叠挂在清华颈部，唇落在眼旁、脸颊、鬓角、下巴。二人皆如烈火焚身，却都不言语。

直到北大喘息一声，潮浪随着滚烫翻涌，城墙轰然倒塌，霎时磨灭了所有耐性。二人翻覆云雨，清华头次失了分寸横冲直撞。思念融在烈火中，竟瞬时化成水汽，氤氲了眼。

我想你啊，两人皆同声喟叹，正欲多加言语，又觉得此时轰隆的心跳声早就阐述一切。故用吻替代所有言语吧，只唇舌纠缠，像恭品丝绒酒杯中的美酒，乱了人的心绪又绕了人的情思。

两条身子相互摩擦相撞，又紧紧相贴，皮肉皆像要被高温融化。二人只觉得像有一把利刃贯穿了彼此，使他们血水交融，亲密无间，余生只能紧紧贴合在彼此身边。热流翻滚着涌过，摧毁了一切生灵，而只他们二人独在，开辟一座伊甸园。

北大被颠得头昏脑涨，几次三番想要看清清华使力的模样，眼睛眨了又眨，却总生出模糊的氤氲。他只觉得堪堪挂在清华颈后的手快要搂不住了，而全世界只剩下清华模模糊糊的眼睛。他想要哭喊，像一个婴儿回归混沌，将体内的热与乐全都贴心收藏，躲在一个谁也不知道的地方，又将自己如数包含在清华的存在里。

他喘得真厉害，北大想，像他真的跋山涉水来找我了。

 

一切过后，清华先是怔怔地看了好一会儿睡去的北大，才起身清洁，尔后仔细着帮北大擦身。他本不想如此不知节制不知分寸，此次终于到了昆明，却要在明天一大早召集所有师生，做一个勉强的开学典礼。可天知道他多想他，本以为一到昆明便有佳人迎接，希望却落了个大空，直到从梅书箴手里接过信，心思才被那一行行字熨得妥帖。可不久又泛酸，拿着那块表翻来覆去地看，只有把信纸贴在胸口才能勉强平静。

夜里他的房门被敲响，打开门竟是风尘仆仆的北大——他原是笑着，却眼角发红，笑得顶难看。

想到这清华又回到床边，看北大睡得像一个餮足的孩童。他们辗转又分离，两个人的情感在家国山河中仿佛只是渺渺一束。他所求不多，也不发难于青天，如今短暂相聚后也只有信纸聊以慰藉。

“何不一劳永逸，将你我化作一体呢？”

 

end.


End file.
